De Mauvais Rêves
by LicyLie
Summary: La vie de Shun, Prince de la terre des Lions, obligé de survivre en exilé dans un monde magique suite à la trahison de son oncle Aiola. Entre capture et transformations, il trouvera l'aide de 4 Princes : Seiya en quête de sirène, Hyoga effrayé par un petit pois, Ikki en Pocahontas et Shiryu en dragon. Univers Alternatif avec des contes de fée / Shun's Power
1. Prologue

**Genre : **Fantastique, Boy's love, Romance, Crossover

**Couple : **YAOI****** (mais pas pour l'instant)**

.

.

.

.

**Note :**

Par où commençer ? Ah oui !

**BONNE ANNEES ET SANTE A TOUS !**

(Dépose la coupe de champagne)

Maintenant que j'ai fini "**Le Secret d'Andromède**" et en attendant que l'inspiration revienne pour "**La Danse de l'Eau**", je suis fière de vous présenter mon nouveau projet qui sera un **UA** (Univers Alternatif) de Saint Seiya.

Melange de personnages de Saint Seiya + Lost Canvas !

Le début de cette histoire sera basée sur le **Roi Lion**, viendront ensuite d'autres **contes de fées **au fil des chapitres.

**Alors bonne lecture à vous !**

**. .**

**.**

**OoOoO**

De Mauvais Rêves

**OoOoO**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Le Sanctuaire de la Vierge, déesse protectrice et gardienne des réserves d'eau du désert, brillait comme en plein jour sous la multitude de chandelle allumé. En son sein, tout concentré dans sa tâche, le mage semblait ignoré que la nuit avait déjà recouvert le ciel depuis longtemps engloutissant les habitants du château dans le monde des rêves. Shaka observa longuement l'immense arbre généalogique qui prenait tout un pan de mur et qui regroupait tous membres de la famille royale depuis la création de l'Empire du Sud.

Tout en bas, dans le même lettrage d'or qui fut utilisé pour le reste de la fresque était le nom de Lady Andromeda et du Seigneur Aioros Regulus Leo, le couple souverain actuel.

Le roi et lui avaient grandis ensemble au milieu des fidèles du temple loin des intrigues royales, des histoires de successions. S'il n'avait pas déjà sa fonction de mage suprême à assurer, tous dans le royaume savaient que leur chef lui aurai offert la fonction de grand Conseiller. C'est pourquoi la tentation d'avertir son ami de ses récentes visions le tenaillait. Au dessous des deux noms, il y avait une autre ligne dorée attendant la naissance du premier né de la nouvelle génération royale. Prenant un peu de peinture, Shaka peignit le visage de l'enfant qu'il avait tenu quelques heure auparavant dans ses bras, bénissant son arrivé en se monde et écrivit son nom : Shun Aioros Leo. L'héritier.

Le jeune mage fixa longuement le dessin avant qu'un fourmillement dans son dos ne lui indique qu'il était lui-même épié. Surprit, il se plongea dans un regard bleu aussi lumineux que les siens et n'eut pas besoin de mot pour en comprendre le message. La tension régnait entre eux, chacun sachant la gravité du moment. Asmita, son mentor, avait aussi eu les mêmes visions mais leur serment fait à leur déesse leur interdisait d'en avertir les protagonistes. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de changer le futur au risque de l'aggraver. Ils ne devaient pas s'impliquer. Ils n'étaient que les observateurs d'un possible futur.

Baissant les yeux devant son maître, Shaka inspira un grand coup et prit une décision. Il avait besoin de vérifier.

« Je dois aller voir le prince Aiola. » Se dit-il à lui-même en s'esquivant, par la première porte dérobée, vers le couloir.

Longeant à toute vitesse le palais, il s'arrêta devant la quatrième porte de l'étage réservé à la famille royale et y frappa à pour signaler sa présence. L'accoucheuse l'accueilli en lui adressant une révérence puis de prendre du recul pour lui permettre d'entrer. Ses yeux vifs trouvèrent de suite le prince Aiola, accoudé à la fenêtre, la mine irritée et à son opposé, couché sur le lit, le visage pâle, en sueur et des cernes d'épuisement sous ses yeux, la princesse Marine. Aiola poussa un soupir bas tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Shaka ? » demanda-il. « Que ce passe t-il ? »

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger en cette heureuse occasion, mon prince. »

Commença le mage en lançant un regard appuyé vers le paquet de toile bleutée serré dans les bras protecteur de la nouvelle mère. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, Lady Marine avait donc réussit à donner naissance le même jour que la reine.

« Je suis ici pour vous annoncer la naissance de votre neveu, le prince Shun. »

« Bien. » Répondit le prince avec un grondement sourd en se replongeant dans l'observation du paysage.

Shaka se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, tant la curiosité le tiraillait en tentant de détailler le nouveau-né caché.

« J'ai besoin de l'entendre, » finit-il par dire calmement, attirant à nouveau l'attention de l'homme à lui. « Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ? »

Ce fut la posture sur la défensive de Marine qui lui donna la réponse. Malgré la fatigue entraînée par la naissance, la jeune femme n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Dans tout le pays, la guerrière devenu Princesse était connue pour deux choses : la fureur de son fouet et pour être le seul combattant à avoir réussi à mettre au tapis le prince Aiola. Celui-ci le visage virant au rouge furibond quitta la chambre en distinguant un éclat métallisé dans la main de son épouse. Au moindre geste brusque, Marine n'aurait pas hésité à lui lancer une série de lames aiguisées, mieux fallait partir pour essayer d'accepter son échec.

La naissance de son neveu, plus tôt dans la soirée, avait réduit à néant ses espoirs de reprendre le contrôle de la famille et surtout du royaume. Mais maintenant ? Le statut d'homme de Shun prévaudrait sur celui de simple femme de son enfant, et ce même si 'elle héritait du caractère explosif de sa mère. Et peut-être aussi du sien, après tout elle était aussi une part de lui-même.

« Shaina. » Aiola testa la façon dont le nom sonna sur sa langue. « Princesse Shaina. »

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres, en songeant aux multiples possibilités qui pourraient s'offrir à lui s'il jouait les bonnes cartes.

* * *

**.**

**A Suivre !**

**.**

**Qui est partant pour le prochain chapitre ?**

**Vous y verrez un chibi Shun tout inocent et les débuts de la folie de tonton Aiola.**


	2. Roi Lion

**Genre : **Fantastique, Boy's love, Romance, Crossover

**Tendance : **YAOI****** (mais pas pour l'instant)**

******Couples : **Aioros x OC, Aiola x Marine...

.

.

.

**Merci à :**

**B. Raven **(En fait ma fic supprimé "Chronicles d'un chevalier" va fusionner avec celle-ci. Donc tu verras bientôt les références.),** Manganiark **(Normalement Scar à un fils mais ton idée me tente trop.),** Malys **(La rectification de l'âge de Shun a été faite, merci de l'avoir relevé.),** Hemere **(Un Aiola méchant est un Aiola jaloux.) et à** Sora-sama **(Oh oui, plein de couple qui seront référencer petit à petit.).

**Et bonne lecture à vous !**

**. .**

**BONNE SAINT VALENTIN A TOUS !**

**. .**

**.**

**OoOoO**

De Mauvais Rêves

**OoOoO**

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Le Roi Lion (1)**

_Il entrebâilla légèrement l'épaisse porte en cuivre et scruta le couloir vide. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté la sérénité de sa chambre._ _Faisant un pas dans le couloir, il regarda le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Mordillant sa lèvre avec hésitation, il se dirigea vers la salle du trône. La faible lumière des bougeoirs projetait des ombres étranges sur les longs murs de pierre, donnant au couloir vide une allure sombre et inquiétante._ _Il se retrouva, bien trop rapidement à son goût devant une double porte d'ébène. Le son des conversations qui s'en dégageait le firent s'arrêter net tandis que sa peur n'en pris que plus de l'ampleur. Arriverait-il à être à la hauteur de sa tache ?_ _Son esprit en doutait fortement mais il n'avait pas le choix. Prenant sur lui, comme à chaque fois, il se força au calme. _

_Reprenant un visage impassible, ainsi qu'une posture plus droite et noble, il poussa la porte sombre et entra._ _La musique s'arrêta et les conversations se turent alors qu'il se faisait annoncer. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, voulant enfin apercevoir l'héritier car __comme il était de tradition il était impossible d'assister aux réceptions avant d'avoir sept ans. Nul doute que cette première apparition, allait donner lieu à une forte demande d'alliance par mariage de la part des familles nobles présentes._

_ Lentement, il avança, majestueux, dans la grande allée sous les regards scrutateurs de l'assemblée d'invités déjà présente. Il arriva près du trône au fond de la salle, debout devant les marches qui le menaient face à son destin et salua son père en se penchant solennellement. Fébrile, il releva ses yeux sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui et fit les quelques pas en avant qui le séparait de l'immense trône, siège sacré qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'approcher auparavant._

_« Que le serment des Lions soit proclamé. » demanda le roi d'une voix grave._

_Un homme vêtu d'une longue toge dorée qui trainait sur le sol, de taille moyenne et aux longs cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'à sa taille, fit son apparition sur l'estrade. Personne n'osait le regarder dans les yeux tant son regard semblait transpercer l'âme. _

_« Moi, _Asmita_, grand prêtre, viens, en ce jour, présider le serment des Lions. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, grave et solennelle._

_« Prince Aiola Regulus Leo, héritier de la couronne des terres des Lions, fils du roi Regulus Leo et de feu la reine Lauviah Silvae, acceptez-vous de protéger ce royaume de votre vie comme telle est votre royale mission ? »_

_Le concerné hocha lentement la tête. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur son père avant de prononcer d'une voix clair et déterminée._

_« Je me présente à vous aujourd'hui en tant que Aiola Regulus Leo, fils du roi Regulus Leo et de feu la reine Lauviah Silvae. Je jure sur mon nom, mon sang et mon âme de ne vivre que pour le bien-être de ce royaume. »_

_Des exclamations de joie parcoururent la salle et le sage courba l'échine devant lui en guise de respect. Embarrassé par le geste du grand prêtre, il recula de quelques pas sur le côté, se dirigeant vers le trône à sa droite, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

_« Ce trône n'est point pour vous, Aiola. » Fit une voix dure qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin._

_Encore cette phrase douloureuse, qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre._ _Du haut de ses sept ans, Aiola tourna son regard sur le côté et leva la tête pour regarder son père._ _Le roi fit signe aux musiciens afin que la musique d'ambiance reprenne._ _Il vit le regard de son père se poser sur lui un instant, semblant sonder son être, avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui pour prendre part aux festivités et jamais il ne se sentit aussi seul que ce jour-là._

**OoOoOoO**

Aiola marchait dans l'un des jardins du palais pour tenter de se distraire. L'agacement se peint sur son visage en entendant les clameurs joyeuses venant de l'extérieur tandis que le vent, en traitre, colportaient des pétales de fleurs sur la longue allée qu'il descendait. D'un geste rageur, il les écrasa dès qu'elles atteignirent le sol et maudit les habitants qui continuaient à lancer les pétales. Il savait qu'il y avait une fête pour célébrer _le serment des Lions_ du jeune prince mais aurait préféré qu'on ne le lui rappelle pas à chacun de ses pas.

Le Serment des Lions était un passage obligatoire pour tout prince en première ligne pour l'héritage. Dès que l'aîné ou l'unique prince atteignait l'âge de sept ans, il devait prêter allégeance. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Shun, son maudit neveux. Il n'y avait pas été. A quoi bon se torturer ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de la journée où il avait comprit qu'il venait de perdre son royaume.

Ce jour sombre où son père lui présenta un adolescent qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Un inconnu aux cheveux auburn qui prétendait être un autre héritier. Un frère de trois ans plus âgé que lui. Son père avait tout prévu. Lui n'avait servi que de façade tandis que le véritable futur souverain était en sécurité loin de toute tentative d'assassinat. Aioros, son aîné était monté sur le trône. Lui n'était plus que son bras droit, son fidèle conseillé.

Donc, non, il n'était vraiment pas intéressé à assister à la cérémonie de son neveux. Parce que oui, en plus de lui voler son royaume, son frère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de ce marier et d'avoir un enfant. Un fils. Un autre héritier qui s'en même le savoir l'éloignait encore plus du trône.

« Aiola ! » l'interpellé releva les yeux vers l'une des portes du palais et _fixa avec attention le visage de son frère._

Seul différait de leur physique la couleur de leur pupilles et leurs caractères. Autant l'un était toujours plongé dans ses études et l'autre dans une bagarre. Aioros, avec ses yeux verts était une personne calme qui souriait toujours d'un air tranquille. Ses cheveux, coupés à hauteur d'épaule, était maintenu par un fin ruban de soie. Les cheveux courts en bataille, Aiola, lui, avait hérité des yeux bleus de sa mère et des traits plus coupants que le couteau de son père. Son caractère explosif et ses compétences en combats étaient d'ailleurs connu de tout le pays, et même au-delà.

Les yeux légèrement rétréci, il observa Aioros venir vers lui et s'inclina devant le roi dès qu'il lui fit face.

« Me voici, Aioros. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu lors de la cérémonie. »

Les yeux d'Aiola s'écarquillèrent.

_« _C'était aujourd'hui ? Je suis vraiment navré de l'avoir raté mais j'étais complètement occupé par mes fonctions. » Mentit-il en agissant comme s'il s'en souciait.

« Ce n'est point une raison, entant que Prince et oncle, tu aurais du être le premier présent ! »

Aiola se retint de sourire béatement en voyant le visage mécontent de son frère. C'était si rare qu'il arrive à le fâcher. Par contre, sa joie fut de courte durée car Aioros se reprit, leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira avec lassitude.

« Je suppose que je peux te pardonner, mais tu te dois de comprendre où se situent tes priorités dans tes responsabilités. Mon fils sera le futur dirigeant de ces terres et tu te devras de l'épauler dans sa tâche. »

« Je le ferais, Majesté ! » Son ton était ironique mais Aioros ne fit aucun commentaire. Forçant un sourire à prendre place sur son visage, Aiola continua :

« Toutes mes félicitations à mon cher neveux. »

« Merci. ». Souffla le roi. « Te joindras-tu à nous pour la suite des festivités ? »

Il y eu un silence tendu qui s'étendit quelques instants. Avant qu'il ne se résoudre à répondre, un jeune valet signala sa présence. Curieux et espérant trouver là une opportunité pour ne pas prendre part à la liesse générale, il récupéra le message qu'il transportait et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage pâlit. Il s'était attendu à n'importe quelle nouvelle sauf celle-ci.

Balbutiant, il demanda congés à son frère, qui le lui accorda volontiers en apprenant le sujet du message. Oubliant ses bonnes manières, Aiola partit au pas de course dans les couloirs. L'heure n'était point à se soucier de sa fierté ou de chercher un moyen de récupérer la couronne. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant des ennemis venaient d'être repérés à la frontière OUEST et il se devait de défendre sa terre.

**OoOoOoO**

Le palais n'était pas un endroit immense. Construit sur une falaise qui surplombait le royaume, il était juste assez grand pour abriter la famille royale, des invités éventuels, une multitude de serviteurs et autant de gardes qu'il n'en fallait pour assurer la protection de tout ce petit monde. Pourtant, en ce jour, Aiola le trouva gigantesque. Enfin, surtout les jardins… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la défunte épouse de son frère ait pour passion le jardinage ? De part et d'autres, s'étalait de longs et majestueux jardins à la végétation luxuriante. Pour aller plus vite, il quitta les petits sentiers aménagés qui l'obligeaient à faire le tour du parc et traversa les buissons d'hibiscus bordant le chemin.

Dans son élan, il ignora les grandes feuilles de palmier qui effleurait son visage et continua sa route. Allant toujours droit devant lui, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il buta sur un obstacle. Surpris, il chercha du regard la chose qui avait manqué de le faire chuter et la trouva accroupi derrière un des nombreux buissons du jardin.

« Toi ! »

Le regard d'Aiola se fit plus dur en croissant les yeux inquiets et craintifs de son neveu. L'enfant avait deux pupilles aussi vertes que l'émeraude. Un vert éclatant, qui paressait fluorescent tant ses yeux étaient remplis d'innocences.

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle. » Dit le petit en baissant rapidement la tête.

Aiola se retint de pester contre la bêtise de son frère. Comment pouvait-il continuer à croire que ce gamin aurait la force d'accéder au trône ? Depuis sa naissance, il avait été constamment surveillé par des guérisseuses pour des problèmes de santé qui menacent sa vie. Shun n'était pas bien grand et très maigre, comparé aux autres enfants de son âge. D'une nature fragile, il avait la larme facile et la peur du moindre conflit. Qu'importe le nombre de fois il essayait, il ne pouvait ni l'imaginer en guerrier, ni en politicien alors le voir entant que futur souverain était une complète aberration.

« Ne restes pas dans mon chemin ! »

L'enfant de sept ans ne rechigna pas et bondit sur ses pieds pour se reculer. Son oncle était toujours étrange et avait tendance à lui faire peur à toujours l'observer avec colère. Aiola se détourna de l'enfant, la mine irritée en constatant qu'il perdait de précieuses minute. Shun repoussa de la main les mèches noires qui lui barraient le visage pour mieux observer son aîné quitter le jardin au pas de course.

Vraiment étrange… Fredonnant à voix basse, il s'installa à nouveau au sol et se remit à jouer avec ses poupées de paille et de bois. Il s'était déjà lassé des festivités qui secouaient le palais depuis midi, heure à laquelle le dieu du soleil, protecteur du royaume, était à son apogée. Bien sûr, il était fier de se savoir être l'élu du jour mais tout ce cérémonial devenait vite ennuyeux dès lors que les grands se mettaient à parler de chose compliqué. Résultat, dès qu'il avait trouvé une échappatoire, il s'était enfui de la salle du trône et s'était caché dans les bosquets.

C'était l'une de ses cachettes préférées au palais. Il aimait paressait sous le soleil en écoutant les bruits diffus et paisibles qui émanaient de la nature. Les feuilles chatouillaient allégrement les parcelles nues de sa peau qu'il exposait aux rayons chaleureux. C'était si reposant. Installé ainsi, il pouvait profiter à son aise du vent qui lui apportait milles et une senteur de fleurs qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Shun se redressa du lit de verdure et de fleurs. Ses grands yeux couleur forêt se mirent en quête d'un intrus. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit.

« Prince Shun ! Prince Shun ! »

Sortant de derrière les buissons, il se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme venir vers lui.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il en époussetant son pagne.

« Votre père, le Roi, vous attends dans la salle du trône. » lui annonça le Serviteur.

Shun le regarda consterné. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il y retourne ? Soupirant, il abandonna ses jouets et s'avança vers les sentiers dallés.

« Très bien. Je m'y rends. »

Remontant avec précaution la centaine de marches qui le menaient à l'étage supérieur, il arriva devant une porte scellée après avoir dû emprunter un large couloir. Les deux gardes postés à l'entrée s'inclinèrent respectueusement en le reconnaissant et lui ouvrirent le passage. L'immense pièce avait été décorée luxueusement pour l'anniversaire et la cérémonie de l'enfant. Le soleil éclairait toute la salle de sa douce lumière depuis les hauts plafonds. Les murs de la salle en pierre rouge donnaient une ambiance chaude et naturelle.

Le sol en sable était recouvert de tapies et de coussins de toutes les couleurs. Bien que les invités se soient rendu dans la salle de bal pour attendre la suite des réjouissances, son père parlait toujours avec certain d'entre-deux. Son tatouage sur sa poitrine représentant l'emblème d'un lion, montrait son appartenance à la famille royale et Shun se sentit frémir d'envie en songeant que dans moins d'une heure lui aussi en aurait un.

Il était fasciné par la façon dont tous respectait son père. Lui aussi espérait être honoré de la même manière une fois devenu grand. Ayant aperçu un mouvement vers la porte, le roi sourit d'indulgence en voyant la petite silhouette de son fils se faufiler loin des regards.

Agenouillé en tailleur sur l'un des coussins, le prince jouait avec les rayons du soleil entouré par les multiples fleurs qui servaient de décoration à la salle. Sachant que Shun attendrait patiemment son tour, Aioros se remit à converser avec les membres de son conseil tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur lui. Après quelques minutes, l'un d'entre eux cessa de parler et se figea, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Aioros ne s'en inquiéta pas et attendit que l'autre reprenne conscience en son environnement.

« Shaka, qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Shaka, comme Asmita avant lui, était le grand prêtre du temple de la Vierge et eux seul dans tout le royaume bénéficiait du don de voyance.

« Majesté. » Commença Shaka calmement en replaçant certains de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Le mage s'avança calmement vers l'enfant qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée avec ses grands yeux lumineux semblaient presque lui manger la moitié du visage. Avec douceur, il disposa un collier de fleurs blanches dans les cheveux sombres du prince.

« Vous avez un fils avec un grand destin devant lui. » Répondit Shaka en se retournant vers son roi.

Aioros sourit, puis leva son fils dans ses bras en lui chatouillant le nez. Shun laissa échapper un petit rire en se serra étroitement contre le corps massif.

« Rien de plus normal pour le prochain souverain ! »

Tous les membres du conseil présent rient de bon cœur à l'enthousiasme du maître des lieux mais Shun avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jetant un regard curieux en arrière, il rencontra le regard pensif du mage qui lui adressa un sourire forcé en réponse. Shun cligna des yeux surpris et sentit son malaise se renforcer. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver et le grand prêtre le savait.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Je veux passer un peu de temps avec mon fils. »

Les conviés s'inclinèrent et partirent après avoir souhaité tout leur vœux de bonheur au jeune prince. Enfin seul, Aioros mena sa précieuse charge jusqu'au balcon le plus proche et avec un large sourire, tourna son fils face vers l'extérieur.

« Regardes. N'est-ce pas incroyable ? »

Shun écarquilla les yeux devant la vue spectaculaire qui s'étalait devant lui. Depuis la balustrade s'étalait devant eux une grande partie du royaume baignée par le soleil couchant.

« C'est magnifique. » murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Que vois-tu, fils ? »

« Euh... je vois des maisons, des arbres, plein de fourmis et du sable... » Dit le petit garçon en observant le village puis la zone désertique située plus loin au nord.

« Des fourmis ? » Releva Aioros avec amusement.

Shun acquiesça et lui désignant les petits points colorés qui bougeaient dans tout les sens.

« Ce ne sont pas des fourmis mais les habitants de notre pays. Un jour, lorsque ce sera à ton tour de régner, tout ce que tu vois sera à toi. » Expliqua le souverain tout en plaçant sa main sur la joue de Shun en une douce caresse.

Le prince regarda son père avec incrédulité.

« Vraiment ? »

Son père laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et rit de bon coeur.

« Bien sûr, tu es le prince héritier après tout. C'est ton destin de gouverner. »

Aioros le chatouilla et Shun hurla à l'action inattendue. Souriant avec tendresse, le souverain embrassa le front de son fils et le déposa sur le sol.

« Et qu'est-ce tu feras quand je serai roi ? »

« La même chose que maintenant, je continuerais à veiller sur toi. »

« Et nous serons ensemble pour toujours, pas vrai ? »

Son père prit un air pensif pendant un moment avant de lever la main vers le firmament.

« Shun, regarde les étoiles. »

S'exécutant, l'enfant observa les petits points lumineux qui lentement apparaissaient tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait.

« Les grands rois du passé nous protègent depuis ces étoiles. Quand tu te sentiras seul, sache que je serai aussi là-haut à veiller sur toi, comme mon père me regarde en ce moment. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu dis que tu dois partir ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

Shun leva des yeux inquiets vers son père, qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Moi non plus, je ne le veux pas mais tu comprendras lorsque tu seras grand. Tu verras. »

Un fort tintement résonna et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la porte d'où un serviteur entra dès qu'il eu l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Veuillez m'excuser vos Altesse, mais la cérémonie privée va bientôt débuter. »

Les mains crispées et le corps tendu, Shun sentit son estomac se retourner. Le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Inconscient de son malaise, Aioros l'entraina le long des couloirs jusqu'à l'arrière salle. Shun jeta un coup d'œil anxieux de derrière l'épais rideau rouge. Bien que la cérémonie fût privée, tous les prêtres et les hauts placés de la cours arrivaient à remplir la grande salle.

« Je… J'ai peur. »

Aioros se mit à genoux en face à lui et le vit se mordre la lèvre avec tant de force qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en transpercer la peau. Il comprenait l'angoisse de son fils et savait que le rituel serait extrêmement douloureux mais c'était un passage obligatoire.

« Chut... Arrête de pleurer ... Tu sais bien que je déteste voir des larmes sur ton visage. » Murmura-t-il doucement avant qu'il ne le tire dans une étreinte.

« Mais, oncle Aiola a dit que ça faisait horriblement mal, qu'il y aura du sang partout et que les brûlures pouvaient ne pas guérir. »

Et s'était bien le seul sujet sur lequel son oncle avait accepté de lui parler. Aioros retint une grimace : pourquoi son frère s'était-il exprimé en ces termes à son fils ? Shun semblait plus à une bête traquée qu'à un prince recevant son blason royal.

« J'ai entièrement confiance en Shaka et il m'a promit d'essayer de le rendre aussi rapide et indolore que possible. »

Au nom du prêtre, Shun sentit sa peur décupler et frémit d'effroi.

« Je… Je suis désolé... » Hoqueta-t-il en se reculant des bras protecteurs, la tête baissée. Comment pourrait-il avouer à son père qu'il ne faisait aucunement confiance au mage du temple de la Vierge ?

« Shun... »

Le roi lui saisit le menton pour le lui relever et dévoila ainsi son regard voilé de larmes.

« Je te promet que tout ira bien. » lui murmura-t-il en essuyant ses pleurs.

Après quelques minutes, Shun réussi à se calmer suffisamment pour contrôler ses larmes et se mit à tordre les bords de sa jupe noire. Aioros lui attrapa les menottes et les serra en guise de soutien quelques secondes avant de les écarter pour mieux réajuster son vêtement. Une fois la ceinture verte recentrée autour de la taille de son fils et que tous les nouveaux plis de son bas furent ôtés, Aioros se releva.

« Je vais prendre place. Tu te souviens bien de ce que tu dois faire ? »

Le prince se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête pour répondre. Il avait trop peur de se remettre à pleurer s'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Vérifiant une dernière fois l'habillement de Shun, le roi prit place sur l'estrade, bien en vue de tous. Une musique solennelle s'éleva lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle de réception annonçant le début du rituel. Une voix féminine retentit fortement suivi d'une autre voix, plus enfantine et beaucoup plus faible. Tous les invités joignirent leur voix avec enthousiasme. Ensemble, ils chantèrent scandant les textes sacrés.

Faisant son entrée depuis le fond de la salle, Shun déglutit en voyant le bûché sacré dressé en son honneur. Les flammes gorgées de magie illuminées de leurs couleurs bleutés la silhouette du grand prêtre. Celui-ci se pencha vers une urne remplie d'eau et y trempa son index et son majeur, avant de tracer une ligne humide sur le front du garçon. Puis, Shaka prit une poignée de sable et en arrosa soigneusement la marque d'eau faisant éternuer Shun durant le processus.

Du coin de l'oeil, le prince eut juste le temps de voir Shaka se pencher vers le brasier avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante traverser la totalité de son corps comme si un fer chauffé à blanc imprimait sa forme sur sa chair. Lorsque ses cris cessèrent, tous les citoyens s'agenouillèrent et inclinèrent la tête devant l'enfant épuisé. Aioros observa fièrement son enfant dont la respiration était haletante. Shaka se recula et releva la tête du prince afin d'enlever les larmes qui tapissaient son visage et qui n'allaient pas tarder à faire couler le khôl qui soulignait ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, petit prince. » Chuchota le mage.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas laisser son vertige l'emporter, Shun baissa les yeux pour voir la marque sur sa poitrine. Ecarlate, elle ne saignait pas et guérissait déjà à vu d'œil. Nerveux, il passa une main tremblante sur la cicatrice rougeoyante et constata avec soulagement qu'à part une légère démangeaison, il ne sentait presque plus rien.

Le retournant, Shaka le força, encore une fois, à s'incliner devant l'autel avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner. Vidé de toutes ses forces, Shun se sentit sombrer. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, ses paupières n'arrivaient plus à rester ouvertes et ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir.

Vacillant, il trébucha dans les bras ouvert de son père qui s'était rapproché. Aioros le tira dans une étreinte, en faisant très attention à ne pas toucher la plaie magique et lui caressa les cheveux en un geste rassurant.

« C'est fini Shun. C'est finit. »

Tel un petit oiseau blessé, l'enveloppant dans sa cape, le roi le prit dans ses bras où rassuré, Shun laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

**.**

**A Suivre !**

**.**

**J'avoue que ce chapitre a été plus long à arriver mais sachant que j'y ai rajouté plus de 2000 mots pour votre plaisir, (normalement, il n'allait pas plus loin que la rencontre entre Shun et Aiola).**

**Alors content et t****oujours OK pour la suite ?**


	3. Roi Lion II

**Genre : **Fantastique, Boy's love, Romance, Crossover

**Tendance : **YAOI****** (mais pas pour l'instant)**

******Couples : **Aioros x OC, Aiola x Marine...

.

.

**Merci à :**

**B. Raven **(J'avous que Shun va souffrir très prochainement mais ça lui permettra de devenir plus fort),** Manganiark **(Je retient Aldé pour Pumba et peut-être Jabu pour Timon mais il va y avoir un sacré nombre de chapitre avant qu'on ne les voit apparaître, vu que Shun va voyager un bon moment dans les contes avant qu'il ne revienne au Roi Lion.),à** Sora-sama **(Dans deux chapitres, tu verras bien de quoi Aiola est capable.) et à **Xyz** (Merci de ton soutien).

**Et bonne lecture à vous !**

**. .**

**.**

**OoOoO**

De Mauvais Rêves

**OoOoO**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Roi Lion (2)**

Shun ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés et le soleil s'invitait déjà en maître dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Petit à petit sa vision s'ajusta à la luminosité et il put découvrir son environnement.

« Où suis-je ? »

Il fixait le plafond de la chambre tentant de se rappeler pourquoi elle lui semblait familière. Regardant à sa droite, il se mit à sourire en apercevant un arc et des flèches d'or trônant fièrement sur le mur. Maintenant, il en était sûr, il était dans la chambre de son père et celui-ci avait dû le veiller depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Ragaillardi par cette pensée, Shun se mordit la lèvre en constatant que la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte et entreprit de descendre de l'immense lit.

Un frisson le saisi lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacé de se début de matinée. Sachant très bien que cette sensation ne serait que temporaire face aux montées de température que connaissait le royaume en cette saison, il s'empressa de rajuster son pagne et continua son avancé vers la sortie. Dès que la porte fut totalement ouverte, elle révéla la présence des deux soldats chargée de la protection des appartements du roi qui s'inclinèrent face à lui. Son père avait certainement dû partir en urgence pour une quelconque affaire et laisser sa chambre et le sommeil de son fils à la surveillance des gardes.

« Bon matin, votre altesse. Vous avez dormis trois jours. Sa majesté Aioros, le prince Aiola et la princesse Marine ont dû partir en urgence mener bataille. Le grand mage Shaka s'occupera des affaires du royaume en attendant. »

Shun hocha la tête, la mine sombre. Son père et son oncle n'avaient quitté les champs de batailles que pour sa cérémonie. Quant à sa tante, guerrière affirmée, elle ne pouvait jamais rester loin d'un combat. D'après ce qu'il savait une guerre était sur le point d'être déclaré avec le royaume voisin qui jalousait la nappe phréatique située juste sous le palais. C'était l'explication qu'on lui avait donné mais tout ce qu'il comprenait à son jeune âge était qu'il ne verrait pas son père avant longtemps.

« Bien. »

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent à nouveau devant lui. Shun couru dans le couloir, sachant bien qu'à cette heure matinale sa cousine devait être près des bains.

Tout le personnel était réveillé et s'agitait pour accomplir leurs tâches. Avec agilité, l'enfant évita chacun des obstacles humains et matériels qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Traversant les jardins, il ne ralentit sa course que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit semblable à des pleurs. Curieux, Shun tourna sa tête dans la direction du son et aperçu une cage cachée dans les buissons. A l'intérieur, il y avait trois hyènes. Des bébés d'après leur taille et affamés à en croire leurs côtes visibles. Horrifié, il se releva et partit à la recherche de quelqu'un à alerter mais à peine fit-il trois mètre qu'il fut arrêté dans sa progression par une personne qui le prit dans ces bras.

« Où comptez-vous aller comme ça, mini prince ? »

« Milo ? » questionna le jeune prince en reconnaissant la voix railleuse.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers le regard amusé de l'homme. Bien que son visage soit à moitié voilé, Shun était sûr qu'un grand sourire se cachait sous le foulard bleu de l'adulte.

« Alors, où alliez-vous comme cela ? » Redemanda le plus grand en le reposant à terre pour mieux lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Chef d'un groupe de nomade, surnommé le Scorpion par ses techniques de combat et le poison fulgurant qui imbibait ses lames, Milo était le plus grand explorateur du royaume. Il travaillait au service de la famille royale en protégeant avec ses hommes les frontières.

En échange, le roi lui permettait d'assouvir son goût de l'aventure en finançait ses expéditions vers les contrés méconnues. Shun guettait souvent son retour dans l'attente du résumé de ses découvertes car connu pour son caractère enflammé qui l'avait souvent conduit vers les ennuis, le guerrier avait toujours des histoires palpitantes à lui raconter.

« Des hyènes… Il y a des hyènes là-bas. »

Regardant dans la direction que lui montrait l'enfant, Milo lui prit la main et le mena vers le banc le plus proche.

« Eh bien, curieux comme vous l'êtes, je suppose que vous l'auriez découvert tôt ou tard. Je les ai trouvés près de la zone ouest. Comme ils étaient abandonnés, j'ai décidé de les ramener pour m'en occuper. »

Shun fronça les sourcils. La zone ouest… Il avait entendu des gardes parler d'un groupe d'hyènes qui avait été pourchassé et éliminé. L'une des hyènes devait être la mère et ses bébés l'attendaient alors qu'elle n'allait jamais revenir. Leurs mère était morte comme la sienne, songea-t-il le cœur serré.

« Mini prince. » continua Milo. « Maintenant vous devez me promettre de ne le dire à personne ou ces bêtes seront tués. »

Shun réfléchit le pour et le contre. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les hyènes étaient mauvaises ; mais ces bébés tous maigres étaient pour lui innocents et inoffensifs. Ils se devaient donc de les protéger.

« Promis. »

« Bon garçon. Ton père vous a-t-il montré ce qui se cache derrière le palais ? Vers le sud ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a là-bas ? » Milo s'amusa de l'intérêt que sa question avait suscité et ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux mi-longs du prince.

« Un temple enfoui. »

« Comme celui de l'histoire derrière lequel se trouvait le cimetière d'éléphant ? » Demanda Shun avec admiration en voyant l'autre acquiescer.

« Super ! » S'écria le prince avec enthousiasme tandis que Milo se frappa le front en poussant un grognement.

« Par la déesse de l'eau, j'en ai trop dit ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un prince. »

« Promis, je n'irais pas. »

Milo resta un instant muet par la réponse de l'enfant avant de continuer.

« D'ailleurs seuls les plus courageux peuvent y aller donc n'y allez pas même en utilisant le trou caché derrière la palmeraie dans le mur de la façade nord. »

« D'accord. »

Un silence tendu prit place et Milo se demanda si l'enfant avait bien comprit ces paroles.

« Les ruines sont magnifiques mais commence à disparaître, surtout depuis la dernière tempête de sable. Vous n'avez pas envie d'y aller ? » Demanda l'homme.

Les joues de Shun prirent une légère teinte rosée.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » S'insurgea-t-il. «Je ne suis tout simplement pas autorisé à quitter seul le palais. Père pense qu'à dix-sept ans, je serai suffisamment mûr pour sortir librement. » Avoua-t-il avec gêne en se retenant d'ajouter qu'il était totalement effrayé à l'idée de décevoir son père en quittant le cocon protecteur du palais.

« Au moins, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter. »

Ennuyé et déçu que l'enfant si curieux accepte si facilement ses restrictions, Milo le fit se relever et le poussa doucement vers les couloirs. Il était sûr que s'il avait fais la même proposition à Shaina, la petite furie serait déjà en quête d'une quelconque sortie, ravie de faire l'école buissonnière.

Resté assit, le nomade retint un gémissement de frustration. Aiola allait encore râler mais que pouvait-il faire face à un gamin trop sérieux pour son âge ?

« Maintenant, il me semble que vous aviez des choses à faire et moi, je dois m'occuper du ravitaillement de nos positions armées. Nous nous reverrons plus tard et rappelez-vous, tout ce dont nous avons discuté sera notre petit secret. »

Heureux que l'homme délaisse le sujet, Shun hocha la tête et reprit sa course jusqu'au bain.

* * *

**.**

**A Suivre !**

**.**

**J'avous****, adapter au caractère de Shun le Roi Lion est une vrai prise de tête. **

**D'un côté, il est trop chou...**

**De l'autre, il est beaucoup trop calme pour suivre le déroulement originel de l'histoire.**

**Pauvre Milo... ****XD**


	4. Mulan

**Genre : **Fantastique, Boy's love, Romance, Crossover

**Tendance : **YAOI****** (mais pas pour l'instant)**

******Couples : **Aioros x OC, Aiola x Marine...

.

.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou en favoris. Comme cette histoire avance grâce à vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à en laisser !**

**.**

** Chapitre réécrit pour faire face au blues de la perte des chapitres déjà écrits sur mon ordinateur.**

******Je vous conseille de relire cette histoire car elle a été modifiée afin de rajouter de nouveaux passages, un chapitre supplémentaire et quelques précisions nécessaires à l'histoire.**

**. .**

**.**

**OoOoO**

De Mauvais Rêves

**OoOoO**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mulan**

Se laissant guider le long de la berge du fleuve qui serpentait à l'arrière du palais, Shun rejoignit la zone ni trop froide, ni trop profonde, réservé au bain de la famille et de l'entourage royal.

Là-bas, il aperçu une femme avec une courte chevelure brune, des yeux bleus cristal et une peau bronzée aussi lisse que la soie.

Shun reconnut sa nourrice et s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'il fut poussé par derrière et, de suite, plongé dans le fleuve.

« Il était temps ! » Chantonna une voix, par dessus son épaule en le voyant immerger.

Les cheveux longs plaqués à sa peau et le souffle courts, Shun se releva et trébucha à cause de son pagne, qui gorgé d'eau, glissait sur ses fesses. Ses beaux yeux se remplirent de larmes et une grimace étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il releva son visage vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se moquant de lui. Shaina, déjà lavée et habillée, s'assit au sol, laissant sa robe longue de lin blanc se salir de poussière.

« C'est l'heure du bain ! »

L'effet de cette phrase fut immédiat, Shun en oublia de pleurer et se mit à se débattre.

Sans perdre de temps, leur nourrice le rejoignit et le déshabilla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, amusé de voir que le prince, tel un chat, avait toujours en horreur ce moment de toilette obligatoire.

« Non ! »

Ignorant les protestations du plus jeune, elle le força à s'assoir et versa de l'huile de bain sur sa tête sous le rire de la princesse. Depuis la mort de la reine, moins d'un an après la naissance de Shun, elle avait accepté de prendre sous son aile cet enfant. Il en était de même pour Shaina dont sa mère ne pouvait s'occuper et batailler en même temps. Nés la même nuit, ils étaient plus des jumeaux que des cousins tant ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les gènes de leur grand-mère, Lady Lauviah, s'étaient particulièrement exprimés sur cette génération : mêmes yeux, bouches, nez, hauteurs et cheveux noirs avec des reflets parfois verts, les différences n'étaient qu'infime.

« Shaina, c'est pas drôle ! » Se plaignit le prince en fermant les yeux pour empêcher l'huile de pénétrer dans les yeux.

Prenant la cruche qu'elle avait apportée, la nourrice l'a remplie d'eau et en versa le contenu sur la tête de son protégé. Elle sortit un peigne et commença à brosser les cheveux arrivant à la moitié du dos du garçon.

« Arrêtes, tu emmêles mes cheveux ! »

L'ignorant, elle lui ajouta un peu d'huile parfumée sur le corps n'osant toucher le nouveau tatouage sur sa poitrine puis le rinça complètement. Quand il enfin il fut propre, elle l'aida à sortir du fleuve et le sécha à l'aide d'un large morceau de tissu.

« Fais pas le bébé, j'ai presque fini. »

Elle lui tendit une tunique de lin blanc qu'il s'empressa de mettre, puis laissa son aîné entourer sa taille du d'une ceinture faite d'un tissu vert.

Une fois vêtu, Shun observa sa nourrice lui glissé sur chacun de ses bras un bracelet fait d'or avec taillé en son centre l'emblème royale en forme de lion. Sa couronne suivit, mince bande d'or encerclant sa tête autour de son front et dont un petit émeraude pendait depuis une petite chaîne entre ses deux yeux. Shaina avait la même mais avait tendance à la perdre à la moindre occasion.

Remettant en ordre quelque mèche noire rebelles au dessus de la couronne et rajoutant du maquillage autour de ses yeux pour en faire ressortir la couleur verte, elle le relâcha enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur sa propre baignade.

« Maintenant qu'on est propre, pouvons-nous aller jouer maintenant ? » S'enquit la petite qui s'ennuyait en traçant des traits dans le sable.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle donna son accord en leur rappelant qu'elle viendrait les chercher dans peu de temps pour leurs leçons. Heureuse, Shaina lança un fruit à son ami, lui prit l'autre main et quitta les berges du fleuve au pas de course. Shun fronça les sourcils se demandant qu'elle était la nouvelle idée de sa cousine pour être si pressée. Elle les guida jusqu'au jardin principal où une étendue d'herbe d'un vert tendre, encadrée de parterre floraux multicolores, les accueilli.

Ce jardin n'avait pas d'organisation particulière, le prince s'amusant à planter toutes sortes de plantes ici et là. Seul le chemin de dalles permettait de se déplacer sans abîmer le tapis de fleurs. Avec majesté, des hauts arbres jouaient leur rôle de protecteur face au soleil et assuraient fraîcheur à l'endroit. Cependant, bien que ce jardin fût magnifique, il était avant tout immense. Les retrouver n'aurait pas été une mince affaire s'ils n'avaient pas un endroit qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement.

« Bonjour, les fleurs ! » s'exclama Shun, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, en s'agenouillant devant l'un des parterres de rose blanches qu'il avait eu bien du mal à faire pousser dans ce pays à la chaleur accablante. Offerte par son père à son retour d'un de ses voyages à l'étranger, ces plantes étaient ses préférées et il en prit une dans sa main pour mieux en sentir l'arôme délicat.

Coupant d'un geste net une partie de la tige de la rose, il en ôta les quelques épines et la plaça dans ses cheveux. Heureux, il s'assit dans l'herbe et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel jusqu'à ce que Shaina ne se laisse tomber sans grâce à ses côtés en faisant la moue.

« Shaina fais attention à ta robe ! Tu risques de l'abimer alors qu'elle est si jolie. » S'exclama-t-il en tenant d'enlever une tâche de boue sur le tissus si doux.

La princesse grogna et roula des yeux à ces mots.

« C'est injuste. Je ne peux plus porter des vêtements cours comme les vôtres alors que ce n'est pas pratique pour courir. »

Elle secoua la tête autant énervée que triste à l'idée de s'habiller ainsi tout le temps. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère ait décrété qu'à sept ans il était temps qu'elle arrête de s'habiller comme un garçon et qu'elle commence à se comporter comme une fille de haut rang.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! »

Shun ne fut pas étonné en entendant le son de ses pleurs. Plus ils grandissaient et moins ils se sentaient bien dans leur peau.

Son oncle le disait faible et laissait souvent entendre qu'il était le maillon faible de la lignée royale. Et bien qu'il ne doute pas de l'amour de son père, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se vanter de sa fragilité.

Il était le plus faible et le plus maladroit dans ses cours de combat, tant et si bien que son père avait dû repousser de deux ans sa formation.

Ses sept ans signaient officiellement son entrée dans l'étude de l'art de la guerre et il n'avait plus d'échappatoire alors qu'il aurait largement préféré se coucher sur l'herbe et rêver.

« Si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux... Moi, j'aurai bien aimé apprendre la médecine et porter ces jolis vêtements. » Murmura-t-il rouge de honte, en se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour ne plus embarrasser sa famille.

Shaina se contenta de soupirer, la mine désolé. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser qu'il devait y avoir eu une erreur quand ils étaient nés. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de devenir une guerrière comme sa mère. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se battre mais ce n'était pas une discipline acceptée dans le programme d'une princesse.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle serra ses petits poings de rage si seulement, elle était née prince

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dès qu'une idée saugrenue lui vint. Avant, quant ils portaient tous les deux le même style de vêtements, leurs professeurs, serviteurs et même leurs propres parents ne pouvaient pas les différencier, alors peut-être...

« Changeons de place ! Ainsi, tu pourras continuer à lire et moi, je vais apprendre à me battre !» S'écria-t-elle en commençant à se déshabiller, toutes traces de tristesse effacée.

Shun plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre la logique de sa cousine, puis répondit en faisant de son mieux pour paraître sévère :

« Shaina… Cela ne servira qu'à nous faire avoir des ennuis si quelqu'un le découvre. C'est impossible !»

« Oses dire que tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ? »

Pris de court, le prince ne sût quoi répondre. Quand, en simple culotte, elle poussa ses vêtements dans ses bras, Shun la regarda dans les yeux avec espoir. avant de commencer à se changer en lui remettant à sa tunique.

« Tu promets que ça se passera bien ? » Demanda-t-il une fois habillé lorsqu'il entendit le son de pas sur les dalles du jardin.

« Changer rien qu'un jour, ça ne peut pas faire de mal… Je suppose... »

La voix de Shaina se fit moins convaincue à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience qu'il était trop tard pour changer d'idée. Inquiet, ils se souhaitèrent muettement bonne chance.

Leur nourrice arriva enfin jusqu'à eux et les regarda gravement en constatant leurs tenues débraillées et poussiéreuses comme s'ils s'étaient roulés dans le sable.

Sachant que le prince était beaucoup trop calme pour agir ainsi, de suite, son regard accrocha celle qu'elle pensait fautive et dont la manche de la robe semblait déchirée.

« Jeune prince, ne restez pas caché dans les jardins, votre maître d'épée vous attend dans la grande cour. » Déclara-t-elle en poussant Shaina vers la sortie. Attrapant la main de Shun elle reprit :

« Princesse, cessez d'entrainer le prince dans vos bêtises, je vais encore devoir vous changer pour que vous soyez présentable à votre cours sur l'étiquette. »

Shun et Shaina échangèrent un regard soulagé en voyant que leur supercherie fonctionnait. Pour la première fois, ils rejoignirent leur tuteur en trépignant d'envie et se montrèrent tout aussi studieux dans leurs exercices recevant les félicitations qu'ils avaient tant attendues. Heureux, ils profitèrent de chaque minute de ce moment magique où ils pouvaient enfin faire ce qu'ils leur plaisaient tout en se répétant que ce n'était que pour un jour, tout en espérant plus.

* * *

**.**

**A Suivre !**

**.**

**J'avoue que coupler le roi lion avec mulan est un pari qui m'inspire. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont tenir l'échange une journée ?**


End file.
